1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting that a moving object is in irregular motion within a group of moving objects performing regular motion.
2. Description of the Art
In many cases, the unusual motion of a moving object in a group of moving objects is found by extracting the change of the image of the object at different times. However, it cannot be determined if the object comes to a standstill by using this method. Conventionally, therefore, whether a moving object comes to a standstill and whether it keeps regular motion is determined with reference to the background image. However, the background image itself may change (for example, due to changing shadows) and this method therefore does not always track objects correctly.